


A Well-Kept Secret

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: New to the CBX staff, Jongdae and Minseok take an immediate liking to you. They propose a game that you have a hard time refusing.





	1. Part 1

Your new employment contract was a fairly short one, just a year long. However, you knew if you played your cards right that you'd get the opportunity to extend or expand within the company. The newest assignment was a marketing assistant. You didn't get to do a whole lot on your own, but you did get to shadow some people who could help you later on down the road. So you made a point to be the best assistant they'd ever seen. Keeping up with schedules, appointments, meetings, and even braving your own input when the time was appropriate.

You had limited interaction with the idols until the release of the single and suddenly you were seeing them all the time. At first you'd been quite nervous, it was your first time actually working that close to any idols. But soon you found yourself at ease, after all, they were just regular people. They had a job to do just like you did and so seeing them on set or in the building no longer caused you to panic inwardly. 

For this contract, you were not working on a full idol group, but instead a subunit of an idol group. The subunit was CBX, portioned from the group EXO. Despite being a subunit they were insanely popular and their following made you a little more than nervous. 

Truthfully, you didn't have much time to interact with the three men of the group. They showed up and went straight into hair and makeup, and usually left as soon as they were finished. Your job didn't involve doing much with them, but instead doing the odd jobs involved to keep whatever event you were working running smoothly. Making sure the food truck/caterer was in place, that the employees knew the goals of the day, that setup/take down happened quickly and efficiently. The people you were assisting planned it all, so you made sure to properly assist them in making sure it all happened. You were learning a lot, and it made you excited for what was to come in your future.

What was to come in your future? You weren't sure quite yet, but you had never expected what would actually happen. 

Jongdae was the first to speak to you outside of the meetings that were held with the group. It had been during a photoshoot for their new album. He walked up to you as he waited for Baekhyun to finish. 

“I like this concept.” 

He had been standing near you as you watched Baekhyun and the crew working on the set. At the moment, you had nothing to do and you were simply taking it all in. You had noticed Jongdae, but figured he was doing exactly what you were doing. So when he spoke to you, you practically jumped out of your skin. 

His smile was endearing as he apologized for startling you, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

You returned his smile, “It’s okay, I guess I should have been more aware of my surroundings.” You wrung your fingers together nervously, “I like this concept too.”

“You were on the team that put it together, right?” 

You were surprised he remembered that. Technically you weren't on the team you just assisted the team, but you still had to be there when they presented it to the boys and their management. You nodded, opting out of a long and awkward explanation.

He was still smiling, you noticed his eyes were playful as if he were keeping some sort of secret from you. Perhaps he was, you wouldn't have known. Because at that moment Baekhyun called his name to tell him to switch out for his photo-op and you were left reeling. You didn't want to treat them differently, so you brushed it off as Jongdae trying to make polite conversation as he waited.

Minseok was next to corner you, and he was much more blunt about it. You were putting water bottles on a table during the Music Video shooting and he walked up to the table looking so handsome it was deadly. He smirked at you in a way that made your body stand at attention for him. You had to focus on your breathing as you handed him the water bottle with a polite smile. “Do you need anything?” You asked him, just as you were told to do in your months of training.

He chugged half the bottle down, leaving you there to watch his Adam’s apple bob back and forth as the water went down. It was such a normal act and yet you were mildly turned on.

Okay, you were a lot turned on.

When he was finished he smiled brilliantly at you, “There is something I need.” He told you lowly, the smile was lovely but the look in his eyes was dark. Dark and oh, so inviting.

“If you tell me what it is I can try to help?” Your voice came out more confident than you actually were. Inside your stomach was bubbling up in a weird anxious excitement because you'd never thought you'd be able to have Minseok’s attention for a second, let alone an almost conversation.

“I know you can help. I want you to help, but if I tell you…” He paused and screwed the cap back on his water bottle. When he looked back up at you the smile was gone, replaced by that wicked smirk that you could only describe as flirtatious. “If I tell you, you might run away from me. And I'd really hate for that to happen.”

The way he spoke, the low register in his voice, the playfulness of his gaze, and that smirk…damn that smirk. If it were anyone else you would have sworn he was flirting with you. But this was Minseok. He could have anyone, literally anyone he wanted. He'd never flirt with you. 

“I don't run away from most things.” You answered before you had another thought. You knew the way you said it came across equally as flirtatious and you were dancing on dangerous territory. What if you were imaging this? What if he was the one to run away?

He laughed. A beautiful laugh that made your heart race in your chest. “That's good to know, I hope you don't regret telling me that.” He quirked an eyebrow at you and turned to head back to the set. You wondered if that had really happened or if maybe he was just bored.

Baekhyun was by far the kindest of the three. Not that Minseok and Jongdae weren’t kind, they just always seemed to have some hidden agenda. Baekhyun, however, was simple and sweet. You had limited interaction with him, but when you did interact, he was always genuine. He’d give you a broad smile and an honest thank you when you handed him notes during meetings. He would tell you something funny when you ran into him on the set. Overall, you just really enjoyed any interaction you had with Baekhyun; he was a pleasant person to be around.

Light was shed on Jongdae and Minseok’s agenda after their first comeback stage. You weren't necessarily needed for the comeback stages, but your bosses had offered to let you tag along. You weren't about to pass up the opportunity to earn more experience so you went for it. The stage had run quite smoothly, the boys were more than prepared and you were surprised how much time was spent just sitting around and waiting most of the day.

After their stage Jongdae cornered you. He found you near an empty dressing room and suddenly you were thrust inside. The room was dark, but not so dark that you couldn't see his cat-like grin and playful eyes. “We have to tell you something.” He whispered quickly to calm you down, you assumed you looked as panicked as you felt. 

When he spoke you did feel your heart calm down a bit. For a second you thought you were going to have to smack Kim Jongdae in his perfect face. “We?” You asked him, the use of multiples sticking out to you.

Another voice spoke up, and you saw Minseok emerge from a dark corner of the room. “We have a confession, of sorts.”

You looked between both men in surprise. “Do you have to be so damn creepy about it?”

Jongdae let out a boisterous laugh, “I really like her.” He told Minseok. You tried to ignore how much that made your heart swell.

Minseok was smiling, “I do too. We made a good choice.”

“A good choice?” You questioned.

Minseok turned his dark eyes to you, “You see, Jongdae and I like to play this game…” He took a step towards you, closing the distance between your two bodies. His chest was dangerously close to yours and despite not being very tall, he still looked down to you. 

You swallowed hard, “A game?”

“Mhm,” You hadn't realized Jongdae had perched himself right next to your shoulder. “You see...it gets boring having to live this life in the spotlight. We can't ever hook up with anyone worth our time. They just throw themselves at us and where's the fun in that?” He was whining and even closed with dramatically dropping his head to your shoulder. 

“Don't misunderstand,” Minseok spoke up, “we aren't cruel. We give the person a choice. We wouldn't force ourselves on anyone or ever use them.”

Jongdae’s head popped up, “No of course not, we like the people we choose.”

Your head was spinning, what were they even talking about? You made a face, “Guys...no offense, but what the hell?” 

Minseok gave Jongdae a look, “I think we got a little ahead of ourselves.”

Jongdae nodded in agreement, “I got too excited, I’m sorry.” He pouted at you, “but you’re so cute and we only have a little bit of time right now.”

Minseok reached over and grabbed your hand, “We are asking if you want to hook up with us? You may not realize, but we’ve been watching you. We’re quite smitten with you and we want to get to know you a bit better.”

“Naked.” Jongdae added.

Your face heated up immediately when you finally put all of the pieces of the puzzle together. They wanted to have sex with you...together? You had never, in your wildest dreams, ever even thought that was what they were hiding behind those playful eyes of theirs. You were completely caught off guard. “Me?” You heard yourself ask out loud, “You want….me...naked?”

Jongdae smiled broadly and nodded.

Minseok gave your hand a squeeze, “Well...we don’t have time to get completely naked now, but we can show you what we have in mind. If you want to, of course…”

If you wanted to; as if anyone in their right mind would ever turn down sex with one, let alone both of them? Of course you wanted to. They were gorgeous and you felt like a potato in comparison, but if they were offering?

“Listen, we pulled you in here because we have 30 minutes, but that time is dwindling so, not to rush you, but if you want a sneak preview now is the time to get it.” Jongdae spoke up, pulling you from you thoughts. 

You looked over at him, still trying to wrap your mind around what was happening as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You were surprised for a second, but then Jongdae moved his lips a little more against yours and you threw caution to the wind. You let him cup your face, tilting it more to angle towards his face. His lips were soft and sure and you found yourself caving into the kiss completely.

You’d almost forgotten Minseok until he leaned in and pressed his lips against your neck briefly. “Can I take your pants off?” He asked in a whisper.

This was really happening. You were really going to let these two basically have their way with you and you weren’t exactly upset about it. You just...couldn’t believe it was happening. Regardless, you hummed a positive answer towards Minseok as Jongdae stuck his tongue in your mouth. You tried to stay in the moment; you were going to need to hardcore relive this later.

Minseok’s fingers unbuttoned your pants and then you felt them down at your ankles. He grabbed the ends of your skinny jeans and yanked them down with a firm tug. His hands were warm as he skimmed them along your calves and up your thighs. You felt them slide beneath your panties and pull them down your legs slowly. His actions alone were making you excited, you knew you were already getting damp from this alone. You would have been embarrassed if Jongdae hadn’t been kissing you so well. His hand had moved down to your side and began to tease around your breasts. You whimpered against his lips and felt him smile against them. 

“Lift your leg up for Minseok, baby.” Jongdae murmured against your lips. 

You ended the kiss long enough to look down at Minseok, only to find him watching you. His eyes never left yours as he leaned over and pressed his lips to your bare thigh. His hand moved to the back of your leg and lifted it slowly before draping it over his right shoulder. Your breath was caught in your throat as you watched him lean forward and lick a stripe across your entrance. You felt like your entire body was suddenly on fire, and you couldn’t stop watching him. A few more teasing licks and Minseok dove fully. His tongue worked up and down before focusing on your clit and then back along your entrance. The changes in pace were working you up quicker than you realized was physically possible. You had to bite back your moans, trying to remember you were still at the venue in a dressing room that could be easily found if someone heard sexual noises coming from it. 

Jongdae was one step ahead of you. He grabbed your face and pulled your mouth to his for more kisses. His lips eagerly whisking away any noises that Minseok drew from yours. His fingers slid under your shirt and slid smoothly over your skin. His palms slid up and cupped your clothed breast, his thumb slid over your nipple, causing you to shiver. His lips left your own and began leaving gentle kisses along your jaw. His eyes moved down to his friend situated between his legs. He had a small smirk playing at his lips, “Finger her, Minseok.” He quietly told him.

You wondered briefly, who was in charge in this little duo of theirs. But the thought was slight, as Minseok followed Jongdae’s command immediately and slid two fingers into your eager hole. You were so wet and you felt them slide in with absolutely no resistance. You covered your mouth to stifle your own cry of pleasure. He crooked his fingers inside of your, his mouth focused on your clit and you felt yourself growing closer to your orgasm.

Jongdae’s mouth moved to the crook of your neck, leaving kisses on the sensitive skin while one of his hands continued to feel you up. His other hand wrapped around your waist, holding you up as your legs began to quiver in want. You were getting closer, the sensation of Jongdae’s lips on your skin, Minseok’s tongue and fingers exploring your core, and you were on that beautiful edge of climax.

You heard Jongdae moan, a small grumble of a whine left his throat and vibrated against your neck. You glanced down and noticed his hand slid back out from underneath your shirt and he had begun to palm himself over his own pants. He pressed his face further into your neck and moaned louder and you felt yourself finally let go. 

Your orgasm washed over you, and you felt Minseok work you through it, not stopping until your legs started shaking and he pulled his hand out of you to grab your hip and steady you. You looked down and watched him lick his lips and wink at you and you felt yourself heat up in embarrassment. You couldn't believe you just let him do that so shamelessly. You weren't someone who usually just dove into things so easily.

The rustling of clothes startled you and you realized Jongdae had pulled himself free of his pants. He was shamelessly stroking his hard cock and looking down at Minseok with pink cheeks and a look you could only think to describe as begging. “Please?” His voice was hoarse and full and it made you wet all over again.

Minseok looked up at Jongdae with indifference for a long moment before sighing and rolling his eyes, “You owe me. Twice now.” He gently placed your leg down and turned to face Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded fervently, stepping forward and letting Minseok’s hand replace his own and you watched Minseok begin stroking the other man off and Jongdae’s whines turned you on more than you would ever like to admit. 

Jongdae apparently was extremely turned on by the entire ordeal because he barely vocalized his orgasm before Minseok could open his mouth and catch it.

You watched Minseok stroke Jongdae off until he was sure he was finished. He leaned forward, swallowing back Jongdae’s cum before licking playfully at his tip and causing the younger one to hiss and jerk away.

There was a moment of calm before you distinctly heard someone calling Minseok and Jongdae’s names outside of the room. Jongdae jumped, fixing himself away in his pants and Minseok immediately turned back to you and helped you get your feet back into your own.

“Shit, I told you they wouldn't give us the full 30,” Jongdae was down at Minseok’s side grabbing your shoes and helping you in them.

They literally helped re-dress you before standing up and taking turns kissing you chastely on the lips. “I'm sorry, sweetheart,” Jongdae murmured quietly. “We will make sure to take our time with you next time okay?”

You nodded numbly, still completely overwhelmed by everything. 

Minseok gave you a smile, “Give us a few minutes before you come out okay?” His kiss was so soft and sweet and you briefly tasted yourself and Jongdae on his lips.

You watched the two devils scurry out of the dressing room before your legs gave out and you slid to the floor in a heap. You weren't entirely sure what you just got yourself into, but screw it. When would an opportunity like this ever arise again?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The opportunity to meet Minseok and Jongdae came again three days later. You were surprised how fast the two boys worked as they texted you in a new group chat. Although, you still weren't sure how they managed to get your number. They invited you to a hotel room. At first you felt the idea was a bit too much, but as you thought about it...there really wasn't anywhere else for you to go. You didn't have a roommate, but you didn't live in a discreet part of town either. They had a dorm that you assumed had a member or two in it at any given moment. For ultimate privacy and enjoyment; a hotel was necessary.

The opportunity to meet Minseok and Jongdae came again three days later. You were surprised how fast the two boys worked as they texted you in a new group chat. Although, you still weren't sure how they managed to get your number. They invited you to a hotel room. At first you felt the idea was a bit too much, but as you thought about it...there really wasn't anywhere else for you to go. You didn't have a roommate, but you didn't live in a discreet part of town either. They had a dorm that you assumed had a member or two in it at any given moment. For ultimate privacy and enjoyment; a hotel was necessary.

Surprisingly the hotel they chose was nice, not one of those pay-by-the-hour gross ones. They sent you the details and left a room key at your desk (again, their ways were a mystery to you). You were to meet them after work. They had practices to run through and you had paperwork to get done. 

As the day neared to an end you felt your stomach begin to fill with excitement. After your last encounter with Minseok and Jongdae you had been flooded with the desire for more. Curious to know their games and what they wanted to play with you. You'd thought about it a lot in the last few days. So when their group message popped up on your phone you eagerly accepted it.

You had to bring the last meeting notes to one of your bosses and then you were done for the day. As you stood up and walked through the office you were surprised to see Baekhyun wondering around. He walked down the same aisle of desks as you and smiled politely when he saw you. He even spoke your name as he said hello and you were surprised he remembered it. 

“Almost done for the day?” He asked you.

You stopped to face him and took in his polite smile and happy demeanor. He was so handsome and cheerful all the time, you wondered how he managed it. “I just have to drop this paperwork off and I'm headed out.” You answered him with a smile that you hoped was equally as pleasant. 

“Any big plans for tonight?” 

For a second your heart stopped working and you felt your stomach in your throat. Did he know? Did he know you were sleeping with his band mates? If he did know why did it matter? For some reason, you realized, you didn't want Baekhyun to think of you in that way. He was staring at you still, his focus solely on you. It finally occurred to you that he was just making conversation. Truly Baekhyun was just that nice. You shook your head, opting to lie your way out of this situation. “Not tonight, no. Just staying in.” It wasn’t a full lie, it just lacked crucial pieces of the truth.

“We have the night off too,” he told you. “I'll probably spend it in front of my computer and sleeping if I'm being honest.” He laughed at himself and you found yourself giggling with him. His mood was infectious.

“Honestly? Same here.” You told him, a part of you wished it was the truth. The other part of you, the nastier part of you couldn’t wait to get laid.

His phone buzzed, causing him to jump slightly. “Oh, I'm sorry I have to go. My manager is waiting for me. It was nice seeing you though. Enjoy your night in, okay?” He reached over and patted your arm lightly.

You nodded, telling him to do the same before heading back towards your original mission. You decided before anything happened with Jongdae and Minseok later, that you'd talk about this relationship thing that was happening. Details were important and kept people out of trouble.  
_____

The hotel the two had sent you to was enormous. It was situated in a more upscale part of the city and you figured, after walking through the lobby doors, it was used to the exclusivity of it’s guests. You were glad you dressed a bit on the nicer said today, knowing you were meeting Minseok and Jongdae later you had wanted to look good. However, now you were relieved because you didn't feel quite so out of place in the fancy hotel.

The staff looked you over, but you kept your shoulders square and head held high as you marched straight to the elevator as if you'd done it a million times before. You even kept the act up inside the lift in fear of them checking the security cameras to see where you were headed. 

The elevator took you to your designated floor and you headed down the hallway to the room number you had been told belonged to the card key you were carrying. A deep part of you still couldn't believe you were doing this; not entirely sure what to expect after you walked inside. Another part of you, much smaller but still there, was excited and turned on at the prospect of sex with two incredibly gorgeous men. Men who, for some reason, wanted you too. You slid the card through the slot, letting out a small breath of relief when the light turned green and the door unlocked.

You stepped inside the spacious room, you could hear the television playing as you walked to the area where the king-sized bed sat. Jongdae and Minseok were both laying on it, but Jongdae had fallen asleep. Minseok glanced up from his phone and smiled when he saw you. He quickly held a finger to his lips, signalling for you to keep quiet and not wake Jongdae. He scooted to the edge of the bed, grabbing your hand as he stood up and pulling you into a smooth kiss. You were taken aback, but only for a moment before you returned his kisses with equal fervor. 

He spun you around and laid you back on the bed gently before crawling on top of you. You broke away from his lips for a moment and cast a hesitant glance towards Jongdae sleeping soundly next to you. Minseok’s finger slid up your jaw, turning your chin back to face him. His eyes were on yours, full of their playful games. He shook his head at you, as if to keep you quiet before kissing you again.

You were conflicted. On one hand, Minseok kissing you was a dream. His lips were soft, he tasted warm and welcoming; and he was starting to slip in that talented tongue of his. On the other hand, Jongdae was asleep right next to you. Was that weird? You were technically supposed to be sleeping with both of them. You had an inkling that Minseok was doing this on purpose to get under Jongdae’s skin. 

Minseok’s lips left yours and found the soft skin beneath your chin, trailing down your neck and up to your ear. They were long, lingering kisses that had caused goosebumps to rise along your arms. You had to bite your lip to keep from making any sound. His hands had found the buttons of your blouse and were slowly making their way up; undoing each button quickly and skillfully. As soon as he finished he sat up, pushing the shirt to your sides and running his fingers down your chest and stomach. He smiled and licked his lips appreciatively at you as he took you in. He was seated on his knees between your legs, and the skirt you were wearing was not leaving a lot to the imagination. He bent forward and placed a kiss on your chest before looking up at you and finding your lips again. 

His fingers were on your waist and sliding up your sides and stopping at your bra. You felt his thumbs slide slowly up your covered chest, causing your breath to hitch. He began leaving kisses down your chest as his fingers splayed over your breasts. He took one of the cups of your bra and pulled it down until it revealed your perky nipple. You watched his eyes flash up to yours before his tongue darted out and curled around the sensitive flesh. His lips covered it as he sucked lightly for a moment before his tongue flicked over it quickly.

You whimpered, the smallest sound leaving your lips and making your back arch slightly against his mouth. He popped up and both of you looked over at Jongdae. Heaving breathing and sounds of kissing and sucking were on thing. You whimpering had sounded loud after the minutes of nothing but television noise had ticked by. 

Jongdae barely stirred, sound asleep in his dream world and blissfully unaware of the situation happening not even a foot next to him. You felt a pang of guilt enter your stomach, but it only lasted a moment as Minseok went back to your nipple and made you jump. He pushed the cups of your bra down enough to reveal both fully. His fingers cupped them both and he looked down happily, as if having his hands full of your boobs was the highlight of his entire day.

It was certainly the highlight of yours. You loved having him look at you so fondly. It pushed away any embarrassment you may have felt and made you feel more sure of yourself. You took Minseok’s distraction for granted and sat up to pull his own shirt off of his body, tossing it off the bed before wriggling free of your own top. You wrapped your arms around Minseok’s neck and pulled him back down for more kisses. The lack of clothing seemed to create more intensity in the kissing, the two of you nipping and biting at each other’s lips. You felt the warmth of his chest pressing down against yours and soon his warm hands moved up your back and unclipped your bra. He was quick to toss it aside and get his fingers on your now bare chest. 

Your hands followed suit, and you let your fingers roam his bare top half, loving every dip and curve of the muscles beneath his skin. Your hands got down to his waist and slid along his jeans before resting on the button of them. You left them there a moment, Minseok’s kisses were getting more urgent the closer your hands got to his hips. You smiled briefly and pulled away from him long enough to watch his face as you unbuttoned the jeans and reached down his pants to feel his erection hard and waiting for you. His eyes squeezed shut as your fingers wrapped around it and gave it a few gently strokes. You removed your hand and he helped you get his pants off and discarded to the floor. 

Once he was fully naked he grabbed your hands and moved them away from his body so that he could get to your skirt. He unzipped it and slid it down your legs slowly, enjoying every moment of revealing your body to himself. He got you free of the skirt and licked his lips as his hands slid up your bare legs and under your panties before pulling them down slowly. You lifted your hips and soon you were naked on your back with Minseok between your legs. He began teasing your entrance with the head of his cock and you had to concentrate hard on not making a sound. He was a terrible tease. A terribly, wonderful tease that made you crazy. You were wet enough from the foreplay and having his naked body overtop of yours was only making you want him more. You bucked your hips up, silently begging him to get inside of you already. A brief conversation in the group chat revealed that the three of you were clean. Something the boys made sure to discuss before the evening; something you appreciated.

Minseok stopped his teasing, smirking down at you knowingly before pressing the head of his cock to your entrance and sliding inside. He immediately dove down to kiss you, successfully shushing whatever noises were about to leave your mouth after he entered you. Your hands found his shoulders and squeezed hard as he began to slowly thrust his hips. It started slow enough, the bed was barely moving and the two of you were getting really good at staying quiet. The sounds of the television that had been left on in the background did well enough to keep an almost “white noise” on in the background and Jongdae stayed lulled to sleep.

But soon, Minseok got greedy for more, the slowness felt good, but with one particularly hard snap into you he buried his face in your neck and did it again. The second time you knew he was beginning to rock the bed. You wanted to care, to point it out, but Minseok felt so damn good inside of you. He teeth sunk into the skin of your neck and you had to cover your mouth to keep your sounds inside. He pushed back up, his eyes watching you as he snapped his hips over and over. You watched him take you in, before suddenly flickering to the side, jaw dropping slightly. 

You followed his gaze and saw Jongdae glaring at both of you, a deep pout set on his lips. His pants were pushed down just enough to reveal his fist wrapped around his hard cock and pumping it quickly. He paused when he noticed he’d finally grabbed your attention. “You guys are the worst.” He mumbled, his voice hoarse and full of sleep.

You eyed him up and down before licking your lips slowly, “Don’t stop,” you whispered to him. Talking at a normal voice seemed to much after the time you’d spent trying so hard to keep quiet.

Jongdae pushed his pants down his legs and got one leg free to spread his thighs apart just enough. He started stroking himself again, his eyes locked directly on yours as he did so. Minseok took the opportunity to start thrusting again. You finally let out a solid moan, letting both of them know how good you were feeling. You could see out of the corner of your eye that Minseok was watching you both, his head moving slightly to take Jongdae in before moving to look down at you. He slid in and out of you a few more times before he stopped suddenly and pulled out of you completely.

You immediately let out a whine of complaint, shooting your head in his direction to see what he was doing. He sat back on his legs, he took his own cock in his hand and stroked eagerly while nodding his head in Jongdae’s direction, “Ride him.” He told you firmly, giving your thigh a gently push of encouragement.

You did as you were told, all too eager to feel the second male inside of you. You scrambled over Jongdae’s legs, straddling him and pausing only a moment to line him up properly and sink down on him. Once you were seated, Jongdae completely sheathed inside of you, stilled. The two of you exchanged small smiles and Jongdae cupped your face gently before pulling you down into a gentle kiss. It was so soft and smooth it caught you off guard. You made note of how much more mellow Jongdae was as a lover. Minseok was much more demanding, in control of everything and every move. Jongdae, was smooth and compassionate even in something as simple as a kiss. 

Minseok made a disgruntled noise next to you and Jongdae moved away to shoot his friend a hard look. “Don’t get impatient with me,” He fussed at him, “you just started fucking her while I was asleep!” He let out his own huff, grabbing your hips and snapping up into you, causing a choked moan to leave your lips unexpectedly. He was still pouting when he looked back up and you, fucking up into you even harder, “Asshole,” he muttered briefly before planting both feet on the bed and really working up a steady pace inside of you.

Your hands fell to his chest, barely holding yourself up as he began thrusting in and out of you with zeal. His head fell back to his pillows and you noticed the slight puffiness of sleep still on his features. You glanced over at Minseok and watched him slide his hand up and down his length intently. He smirked when he noticed you watching him and you made a point to meet Jongdae’s hips with a bit more energy.

Jongdae moaned underneath you, his grip on your hips was tight and his eyes were closed as he grew lost in the pleasure of sex. You felt like you were in a dream, both men looked so incredible when they were being pleasured, whether it was their own hand on your sex pleasuring them. You didn’t know who you wanted to watch more. Minseok was making more noises, and you knew he was close. You sat up straighter and beckoned him over to you. 

He climbed up onto his knees, crawling up next to you and grabbing your face for a heated kiss. His tongue was in your mouth and his hands were between your legs as he began rubbing your clit while Jongdae fucked you. You moaned into his mouth, grabbing his arm for support with one hand while the other reached over and began stroking his cock, still slick from being inside of you. 

He stopped kissing you, but his hand was still holding the back of your neck to keep your eyes on his. “Let’s cum on Jongdae. Together.”

You felt yourself clench down around Jongdae at the thought of alone, but with the addition of Minseok’s finger circling over your sensitive clit, you were getting closer to your end. You nodded, not trusting your own voice at this moment. Your eyes never left Minseok, he was watching you intensely as your both worked each other over to reach climax. You whimpered as you felt yourself getting closer and closer. You struggled to keep your eyes opened as pleasure began to spread throughout your entire body. 

“Getting close, baby? Just let it go, Jongdae wants it. He wants to feel you cum all over his cock,” Minseok’s voice was low and breathless and you knew he was barely keeping his own orgasm at bay. “He wants to be covered in our sex, don’t you Dae?” His eyes slid down to the man in question for a moment.

Jongdae was a moaning mess, and he too could only respond to Minseok’s dirty talk with an eager nod as he kept your hips coming together, getting his cock as deep inside of you as he could go. “Please,” he choked out, “so close…” You could feel his body getting tense beneath you and you finally shut your eyes and let go.

Your orgasm rushed through you, your walls clamping down on Jongdae’s cock as wave after wave moved through you. You moaned loudly, gripping Minseok’s arm tighter as you barely held yourself up. Between Jongdae’s hands on your hips and Minseok’s hand on the base of your neck, the two of them kept you steady. Minseok’s finger left your clit, his hand wrapping around yours as he finished himself off, moaning lowly as his cum streaked across your thighs and Jongdae’s stomach. 

Jongdae thrust up into you a few more times before going tense and you felt him twitch against your sensitive walls while he met his own release. Your face fell to Minseok’s shoulder and you felt him pepper your shoulder in kisses while the three of you let the moment last for a bit longer. 

Minseok was the first to move, letting you go gently. Jongdae moved his hands from your hips and let you fall slowly to his chest; the two of you breathless and panting in each other’s ears. Minseok had gone to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth and towel for clean-up. He helped you roll off of Jongdae and proceeded to clean you both up with tender hands. You felt your body give into the utter relaxation that came after a magnificent orgasm, and you blinked a few times, remembering you wanted to talk to both men seriously. Damn Minseok for distracting you so easily.

“We need to talk...more about this…” You told them quietly, knowing you weren’t making much sense, your brain was mush after sex with both of them.

Jongdae gave you a concerned look, “Is everything okay?”

You nodded, “More than okay...I just...have you told anyone?”

You were barely awake, but you could sense both of them giving each other knowing looks. You hated that they could practically read each other’s minds; always leaving you out of the loop. Minseok began to pull the blankets from beneath you to cover up your naked bodies while Jongdae scooped you closer to his chest. 

“No, we haven’t told anyone, and we won’t if you don’t want us to.” Jongdae answered you quietly. 

He rolled to his back, his torso propped up by the pillows and your face pressed to his chest. You felt Minseok behind you, getting close enough the he was touching you. His warmth ever-present along your backside. “It’s no one’s business anyway,” he spoke quietly.

You were getting sleepy, too sleepy. You knew you’d start spouting out tired thoughts and you didn’t want to say too much. So you simply nodded your head as best you could, agreeing with Minseok’s words. 

Jongdae rubbed your back soothingly, “Just get some sleep, honey. We can talk more in the morning, okay?” 

You nodded again, your eyes already shut and sleep already sliding over you like a warm and welcomed blanket.

When they were sure your breathing was steady, both men exchanged looks again. 

“You let me sleep too long,” Jongdae whined to Minseok, “I’m wide awake now.” He spoke quietly enough, careful not to wake you.

Minseok chuckled lowly, “Let her sleep some, we can get room service in a bit. She needs to eat, I’m sure she didn’t have dinner she said she was coming here straight from work.”

Jongdae hummed in agreement before reaching to the side table and grabbing his phone. He checked over his messages he’d missed in the last couple of hours, “Who do you think she doesn’t want us to tell?” He asked Minseok after another minute of silence.

Minseok shrugged, looking at your sleeping form, curled against Jongdae’s chest cutely. “Probably Baekhyun, he went to the office today.”

This surprised Jongdae, “Really? Wouldn’t it just be someone she works with?”

Minseok thought about it, “Could be, but think about it. Baekhyun didn’t even need to go to the office today. They told us to just bring the paperwork in later, but he made some lame ass excuse to go. And suddenly she asks us that? We don’t talk to the other people she works with, she doesn’t talk to our managers and staff. Maybe I’ve seen too many dramas, but I smell a crush.”

Jongdae’s lips curled up slowly into a knowing smile, “This. This could be interesting.”

Minseok followed his friend’s train of thought and they both looked at each other with matching smirks on their lips. “I agree, shall we investigate? Shall we meddle?”

Jongdae had to remember not to laugh loudly, he bit his bottom lip and nodded, “Oh yeah. We’re gonna meddle.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were on set for another photo shoot with the boys. It was for a magazine and, as always, you weren't technically needed. However, your boss was really pushing you to do more, claiming that the company was already discussing a new job for you when the CBX promotional period was over.

You were on set for another photo shoot with the boys. It was for a magazine and, as always, you weren't technically needed. However, your boss was really pushing you to do more, claiming that the company was already discussing a new job for you when the CBX promotional period was over. You were currently headed back to the dressing rooms to tell the boys the set was ready for them.

You knocked on the door before entering, announcing yourself on the other side. The door swung open and at first you thought you had the wrong room. It was almost completely empty, except for Baekhyun who was currently twisted sideways with his shirt raised halfway up his body. He jumped when he saw you, pulling the shirt down quickly; but not so quickly that you didn’t see the delectable skin beneath it. 

“I'm so sorry!” You apologized, “I knocked I guess you just didn't hear me.”

He seemed relieved when he realized you were alone. He pouted in your direction and gestured to his back, “Can you help me? I think there’s a tag or something in the shirt and it’s so itchy!” He went to reach for it again, turning his body to chase after the tag that he couldn’t reach.

You held back your smile, “Stop spinning around, I’ll get it.” You teased him. You grabbed a pair of scissors off the dressing table and handed them to him. He turned his back to you and you lifted his shirt and reached inside to feel along the fabric. Sure enough, you found the culprit of a piece of plastic attached to the seam of the inside of the shirt. You had to lift the shirt and flip the material up to fully see what you were doing. You were trying not to think about the amount of exposed skin you were seeing, or the fact that Baekhyun was so warm and smelled so good. You took the scissors from him, quickly removing the plastic tag and pulling his shirt down gently. 

“Thank you so much, that would have distracted me the entire time.” He gave you a sweet smile as you put the scissors back and tossed the plastic piece in the trash can.

You returned the smile and nodded, “No problem at all, glad I could help.”

He walked towards you, his face changing slightly and you realized he looked a bit nervous, he wrung his fingers together as he approached you. His eyes focused on yours and he let out a nervous laugh, “I was actually hoping to see you today. I wanted to ask you a question.”

His energy immediately sent your own nerves into a frenzy. Why was he acting like this? And why were you so attracted to the cute way his eyes got when he was trying to look innocent, or the way his fiddled with his fingers when he was nervous? “You do?” 

He nodded, biting his bottom lip he looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at you. It was in that exact moment that there were two quick knocks on the door before you heard the very distinctly loud voice of Jongdae.

“Baekhyun, what are you doing? They called--” Jongdae’s voice trailed off when he walked in and saw the two of you together. His face changed to something you didn’t quite recognize and he smiled a little too happily in your direction. “Oh, so they did send you back here to get him. I didn’t believe them because you’re usually so efficient.” His voice was teasing, but you felt your face heat up in embarrassment immediately.

“Sorry, there was something wrong with my shirt, so she was helping me.” Baekhyun answers him quickly.

Minseok had walked in behind Jongdae, the two wore matching looks now; you still weren’t sure what they meant, but you knew it wasn’t good. Jongdae smirked at Baekhyun’s comment, “So that’s what they’re calling it these days?”

Your jaw dropped, but Baekhyun reacted first. “Jongdae! Show some respect, you don’t know her like that.”

Jongdae’s eyes moved over to yours and you knew he was thinking of the different times he saw you naked. He did know you that way, and you felt a fire slide up your spine because of that fact. “You’re right,” Jongdae said, his eyes never leaving yours, “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, suddenly ready to leave the room at top speed, “Well, Baekhyun you better head to the photographer.” You spoke softly.

He nodded and smiled at you, “I’ll see you later.” He slid past his band mates who looked all too eager to have you alone in a room with them.

As the door closed behind Baekhyun, Minseok slid the lock into place and Jongdae sidled up to you. His hands snaked around your waist and he leaned into you with a sultry look. “Do we need to be worried about your crush on Baekhyun?” He asked you.

You felt your entire face flush with heat, “What? I don't have a crush on him!” You quickly defended.

Minseok laughed as he walked up to you and slid a finger down the side of your face. “I think thou doth protest too much.” 

You pouted and Jongdae squeezed your hips, “Fine. You don't like Baekhyun. So you should have no issues coming to our place tonight?” He had a teasing glint in his eyes and you knew you were in trouble.

You tensed under the scrutinizing gazes of the two troublemakers and knew the only way to keep them from causing the trouble was to give into their antics. You wouldn’t fully admit you had a crush on Baekhyun. Sure, you liked him, he made you feel warm and fuzzy all over. But he was too good, too pure for someone like you. Someone who was shamelessly fucking his two bandmates whenever they got the chance. You didn’t feel bad about it, you just felt that Byun Baekhyun would be eternally out of your league. 

“But I’ve never been to your dorm before, are you even allowed to have girls there?” You asked, trying to stall.

Minseok’s hand moved down to cup your ass and give it a light pat, “We’re grown ass men, we can do whatever we want. We only get in trouble when we’re caught.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the side of your face, “if you come over after midnight we can sneak you in,” he whispered.

You turned to question him, but his lips shushed you and you melted. You were weak, and you knew you didn’t have much longer with the two. Soon their promotions would be over and you’d be working with another group. Surely they didn’t want to continue whatever was going on between the three of you after promotions?

You sighed when Minseok pulled away, “Okay, I’ll come over.” You relented.

Jongdae kissed you soundly on the other cheek and Minseok smiled triumphantly. “We’ll text you the details.” Jongdae told you, as he let you go and headed to the door.

Minseok trailed after him and gave you a little wave as the door to the dressing room opened and they both stepped out. “See you later,” He purred with a wink.

You sunk into a dressing room chair and took a moment to get your head back on straight. You had a bad feeling about going to their dorm. It was their territory, immediately the playing field was uneven and you didn’t really like it. However, you were craving another night with them. Just once or twice more, you promised yourself. Then you could say goodbye to all three of the men who were making your heart and your mind a mess. You stood and headed back out to the shoot, knowing if you submerged yourself into work the night would go by much quicker.

_____

Baekhyun sat at his desk and sighed as another match ended on his game. He kept getting grouped up with shitty people who didn’t know what they were doing and frankly, he was getting pissed off. 

Today had not been his day. 

Well, he shouldn’t say that. The photoshoot had gone so smoothly they ended up finishing early and having the night off. He was so excited to just chill that he ordered food in and sat at his desk and hadn’t moved since. It wasn’t that the day itself had been that bad, but the events inside the day.

For one thing; you. There was just something about you that left him feeling itchy inside, but not in a bad way. How could he describe it? He supposed he just liked you. You were so sweet and always willing to chat with him. You were very attractive and he found himself watching you more and more whenever he had the opportunity. He was hoping to exchange numbers with you today. Why? He wasn’t sure. Maybe just to get to know you more. Soon CBX promotions would end and he didn’t know if he’d get to see you again. He wasn’t ready to embrace that thought just yet.

After Jongdae and Minseok interrupted him, he chickened out. He didn’t have another chance to get you alone and you left as soon as you could. After he came home to lose himself in his games, he found he kept losing. Whether it was his own fault or the people he was grouped up with didn’t matter. His mood was sour and he was over it.

Maybe he’d just go to sleep.

He plopped down into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He heard Jongdae and Minseok’s voices next door, he wondered what they were up to at this time of night. It was getting quite late, but was it too late for him to sneak over there and bug them? He was bored.

A third voice floated into his ears and made him perk up and listen harder. It was a girl’s voice. Minseok and Jongdae were knowing to have little flings...together. Baekhyun never understood it. He was too possessive he wouldn’t be able to share someone he wanted with another man. Although, knowing the way Minseok and Jongdae acted together, it didn’t come as a surprise. The girl’s voice was soft, but she sounded...she sounded familiar.

Baekhyun’s bed was against the wall that was on the side of Minseok and Jongdae’s room. He scooted closer to the wall and tried to calm his breathing. The three in the room were definitely doing sexual things. He could hear the playfulness in Minseok’s voice, the whine in Jongdae’s tones and the female she was breathy and begging for them to keep doing whatever it was they were doing.

Baekhyun felt his cock twitch as he listened to the noises coming from the room next door. He’d never really listened in on anyone before. The boys all had a tendency to take their dates elsewhere since you couldn’t get a moment alone. So it wasn’t worth trying. However...it happened from time to time.

As he lay there, wondering if he should put on his headphones to drown them out, he heard Minseok say her name.

No, he heard Minseok say your name.

Baekhyun shot up in bed and pressed the side of his face to the wall. It didn’t cause him to hear any better, but suddenly the fact that the dorm walls were so thin was completely in his favor. The girl moaned out loud and Baekhyun felt his entire body cover in goosebumps. 

“You have to tell him what to do or he’s going to keep stopping,” Minseok’s low voice loomed through Baekhyun’s room. Then he said it again.

Your name.

“Jong..Jongdae please...keep moving your fingers!” 

Baekhyun’s body went cold all over. It was you. You were in the room next to his. Having sex with not one, but two of his members, his friends. You...you were right next door and you were naked and writhing on someone else’s bed.

He didn’t know if he should be upset or absolutely turned on, but judging by how hard is dick was he was leaning to the latter.

He laid back on his bed, his head hitting the pillow with a bounce as he sighed heavily. Should he keep listening to this?

You let out another moan, and he assumed Minseok and Jongdae were keeping good on their word of doing as you asked. God, your moans sounded amazing, just like he imagined they would.

Not that he imagined what your moans sounded like.

With a shaky breath, Baekhyun let his eyes flutter close and seep off into a place where he knew he shouldn’t go. He pictured it. You, laying on Jongdae’s bed, just a petty piece of drywall between the two of you. You were naked, your skin glowing against the soft white of Jongdae’s bed sheets. A slight sheen of sweat covered your body because he kept teasing you.

Not Jongdae.

Not Minseok.

It was him, Baekhyun. His face was between your legs, his fingers were knuckle-deep inside of you and it was his name that you were begging to keep going. 

He crossed dangerous territory, but he kept going, furthering the image until it was crystal clear in his head. His hand slid down into his sweatpants and he wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun replaced the name immediately and bucked up into his own hand.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” 

“Your cock, please give it to me!”

Fuck, Baekhyun took a minute to shove his pants down his legs, spreading his knees a bit to get good and comfortable. If he was going to do this, take this ride down the sin train, he might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

It was quiet for a moment and Baekhyun let himself fall into the complacent bliss of his fantasy. He heard Jongdae’s bed creek with movement and a part of him wondered if the walls had always been so thin or if he had just fully tuned his ears to hear everything happening in the other room.

A few soft grunts and he knew Jongdae had given you exactly what you asked. Your soft, beautiful voice floated in the air and Baekhyun’s hand began to rise and fall languidly.

“Fuck!” You cried out.

The bed creeking noises fell into an easy rhythm and he found his hand moving in time with them. What he wouldn’t give to be in Jongdae’s place, to be the one making you cry out in pleasure in such a way. How long had this been going on? How many times have they gotten to have the gratification of hearing those gorgeous sounds come past your lips? How many times did they get to be the reason you made those sounds?

He pushed his jealousy aside and kept listening. Again he had you pictured there, to the best of his ability. He was on top of you, pushing inside of you with an easy rhythm. He imagined your hands on his skin, nails digging into his back, thighs pressed up against his waist. He listened to your moans and imagined what it would be like to kiss your lips and how good you would taste.

“I’m so close. Please don’t stop, please.”

He pushed away Jongdae’s response and focused on you and only you. The way your voice raised in pitch, you were quieter now as your body and mind focused on reaching that precious climax that you wanted so desperately. His hand jerked faster, he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes, he didn’t want to cum; not yet.

Not until you did.

He listened to your moans, imagined your naked body, and couldn’t stop a few quiet whimpers from leaving his own lips. His hearing stretched as he tried to catch every sound you made and vividly envisioned it was all for him.

And then the moment happened.

You moaned, long and loud and Baekhyun felt himself tip over that sweet edge into euphoria as you both climaxed at the same time. His entire body shuddered and he gasped for air as he released all over his clean t-shirt and hand. As he came down from the high of his orgasm he felt a red hot blush creep up his cheeks. He felt a bit guilty for imagining you in such a way, and for listening in on something that most considered to be very private.

He carefully removed his shirt and used it to wipe his hands clean. He didn’t want to risk leaving his room in case you were leaving soon. He couldn’t face you...not so soon after what he just did.

He couldn’t hear the faint voices of you, Minseok, and Jongdae talking, but he blocked it out this time. He scooped his headphones off of the floor and plugged them into his phone quickly. He needed something to distract himself from facing the consequences of his actions. He didn’t want to lose that faint memory of hearing those sounds and picturing you in such a state; bringing him to complete bliss. He wanted it to be on his mind as he fell asleep, hopefully prompting you to visit him in his dreams.

He’d deal with the rest of it all in the morning.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun woke up with a start. The memories of the night came flooding back and he rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He felt gross and sticky in his pants and he had to pee. He got up and rushed into the bathroom, still nervous that he’d accidentally run into you in the process. He took a long, hot shower, and may or may not have got himself off to the thought of you again. He’d never admit it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Uncomfortable Situation, Use of Safe Word**

Baekhyun woke up with a start. The memories of the night came flooding back and he rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He felt gross and sticky in his pants and he had to pee. He got up and rushed into the bathroom, still nervous that he’d accidentally run into you in the process. He took a long, hot shower, and may or may not have got himself off to the thought of you again. He’d never admit it out loud. 

He got out of the shower and practically ran back into his bedroom he stayed hauled up in the room for a few hours until his stomach couldn’t handle being empty anymore. He eventually snuck out into the kitchen, relieved to find it empty. He decided to reheat leftovers from the night before. He didn’t really care what he put in his stomach as long as it was quick. 

No sooner had he sat down did minseok and Jongdae come strolling into the kitchen. They were talking lowly between themselves, stopping when they spotted Baekhyun at the table.

“Have you been home the whole day?” Jongdae asked as Minseok began searching through the refrigerator for food. 

Baekhyun nodded, avoiding eye contact as he shoved food down his mouth. It wasn’t like last night had been the first time he’d heard his friends having sex with someone. It was just the first night he’d ever liked the person; and then proceeded to touch himself.

Jongdae was immediately suspicious. He leaned over the table to Baekhyun and smirked slowly. “Were you home last night?” He asked him quietly.

Baekhyun stopped chewing. Minseok had pulled some food out of the fridge and turned to hear Baek’s response. He knew he was turning redder by the second. He swallowed down his food, “You know I was.” He answered in almost a whisper, not ready to look them in the eyes.

“Baekhyun,” Minseok spoke up. “What’s with you? Hear something you didn’t want to?” He asked.

“Oh,” Jongdae piped up, “I think he wanted to.”

Minseok nudged him, “Don’t tease him.” He rounded the corner of the table, “Besides, I don’t think it was what he heard that has our little Baekhyun so flustered. I think it’s who he heard.”

Baekhyun felt hot all over, he knew his ears were as red as his cheeks. Normally he’d just tell them to screw off, but they caught him off guard. Why were they playing with him about this?

“Is it true, Baekhyun?” Jongdae spoke up, “did you like hearing her in our room last night?”

Baekhyun looked up at him with a glare, “Fuck off you guys. Why do you even care?”

The two looked at each other with wide, playful eyes. “Well, I think we’ve touched a sensitive topic.” Minseok said to Jongdae.

Jongdae grinned as if this were the best news he’d heard all day. He turned to Minseok with a little laugh. “I think we have.” He spoke, “Should we let him in on our little secret?”

Minseok pretended to mull this over an Baekhyun’s gut filled with anxiety. “What secret?” He asked.

They continued to ignore him in favor of staring playfully at each other.

“What secret?” Baekhyun raised his voice, looking desperately between both of his friends.

Jongdae held up a finger and picked up his phone. He dialed a number before putting the phone to speaker so the entire room could hear. Baekhyun thought his heart was going to fall out of his ass when he heard your voice over the phone.

“Hello, beautiful. Enjoying your day off?” Jongdae chirped happily.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question? Your days off are much more rare than mine.”

Baekhyun was so far gone. He found your response so cute he had to hide his smile behind his hand. Something he was sure Minseok’s hawk eyes did not miss. 

“That’s actually why I’m calling you.” Jongdae continued. “Since we have this rare evening off we were hoping to spend it with you. Are you free tonight?”

“I guess I can make myself available for a rare free night with you two.”

Baekhyun’s heart rate was pounding. What exactly were Minseok and Jongdae’s end goals here?

“That’s good to her. How does seven sound? At our usual place?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun was frowning, usual place? How long had this been going on?

“That’s fine. I’ll see you there.” You answered.

“Looking forward to it.” Jongdae answered smartly.

When he hung up, Baekhyun tried his best to look indifferent about the entire situation. “Was there a point to that?” He asked Jongdae. 

Minseok sat next to Baekhyun and helped himself to his plate of food while Jongdae sat in front of him. “There was,” Jongdae spoke, “can you let me get there?”

Baekhyun gave him a pointed look, “Do you have to be so dramatic about it?”

Jongdae smiled broadly, “Absolutely I do.”

Minseok snorted, still eating Baekhyun’s food, and in turn, Baekhyun punched him in the arm. “Just tell me what the hell is going on between you two sorry assholes or I’m leaving.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, “We’re inviting you to come with us tonight.” 

“MINSEOK” Jongdae yelled, clearly offended. He pouted, “You ruin all of my fun.”

Baekhyun was confused, “Wait, what do you mean you’re inviting me?”

Minseok shrugged, “It means you’re invited, what else would it mean? Do you want to fuck her or not?”

Baekhyun blanched, “Don’t just say it like that!” He scolded, “She’s not a toy.”

“She is to us,” Jongdae said with a smirk that suddenly made Baekhyun really angry. Apparently he looked it, Jongdae changed his face immediately. “Sorry, too far.”

Minseok stopped eating and put a hand on Baekhyun’s back. “All we’re saying is, we invite you in. I think you’d be surprised to see how into it she is.” 

Baekhyun’s mind was reeling. He’s never dreamed of doing more than admiring you from afar. Even dating seemed so far fetched, what if this was his only chance to be with you romantically? 

Jongdae laughed, “Don’t think so hard, Baekhyun. Just say yes.”

Baekhyun blinked, “What if she doesn’t want me there?”

Minseok snorted and shook his head, “I’ll come get you at six okay?”  
_____

Baekhyun couldn’t sit still. Why did he ever agree to something like this? You were a nice person and while he questioned your choices in sex partners he didn't want to take advantage of you. 

Would it being taking advantage if you consented? I mean surely they told you he was coming later? Or they would? Yes, Minseok and Jongdae weren't that stupid.

Well….

No, he needed to calm down. He needed just relax and take a breath. This would be fine, Minseok said it wasn't a big deal so it wasn't a big deal. Baekhyun began pacing his room before he decided he needed to find some courage. Liquid courage to be precise. 

He walked out to the kitchen and dug through the bottom cabinets where the boys hid the liquor. He smiled when he spotted the bottle of whiskey. He pulled it out and poured himself half a glass, just to calm his nerves. 

He sat down on the couch and let the alcohol warm through his body. He closed his eyes and pictured you, your sweet smile, your pretty eyes, your cute laugh. He took another sip and his thoughts dared to venture down the forbidden path. The way your hips moved when you walked, the curve of your chest in the sweater you’d worn at one of their concerts, the pink of your lips made him wonder if other parts of you were pink.

The thought alone sent him spiraling into embarrassment and he gulped down the rest of the glass. He stood and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and heading back into his bedroom. If he was going to go through with this, he’d need a lot more to drink.  
_____

You were surprised to hear from Jongdae after having just spent the night with him and Minseok. Usually they spared a few days, but things had been fairly vanilla the night before. You’d snuck into the boy’s dorm, it was a rush. Sneaky sex had always been a bit of a turn on for you. Besides, Minseok and Jongdae had sworn most of the members were out.

You didn’t have the guts to ask them if Baekhyun was included in that statement.

Sneaking out earlier in the morning was also thrilling in its own way. You were rarely up that early when you didn’t have to work so it gave you ample time to run some errands and get your apartment cleaned up. You were ready to knock a lot off of your ever growing to-do list when Jongdae called you and asked you for another round later that evening. You were feeling frisky enough at the time to say yes, but now you weren’t so sure.

You knew things with Minseok and Jongdae were coming to a close, but you weren’t really ready to face that yet. Having that conversation and knowing you’d have to walk away from them made you a bit sad. It also meant you were walking away from Baekhyun, and what little contact you actually had with him. 

You were good at burying your feelings and that’s exactly what you did as you showered and got ready for another night of sex. You had been to the hotel three other times with Minseok and Jongdae. It wasn’t as if you were having a ton of sex with them, their free time was limited. So when you did have a night with them they tended to lean towards a comfortable location where you could all sleep, shower, and eat afterwards.

You knocked twice on the door of the hotel room and Jongdae opened it immediately. He pulled you inside and kissed your cheek before you both fully entered the room. You noticed immediately he was alone and a bad feeling settled in the pit of your stomach. You had never met either of them alone before. 

“Don’t worry, Minseok is coming. I just wanted to talk to you about our plans for tonight, we were thinking about trying something...a bit different.” He pulled you to the bed and you sat next to him, nodding for him to continue, which he did. “We’ve experimented in bondage a little, we were thinking about tying you up again.” 

This was also not new. Both men had a kinkier side. Kinkier than you thought anyone ever truly knew. After having sex with them the first time they made a point to map out their evening for you in advance. Listing the things they wanted to do or try (if there were any), and establishing rules and safe words. You had never felt unsafe with either of them, the trust between the three of you was mutual. So the talk of bondage was not something that scared you away, it only got you excited.

“We actually want to keep the rest of the night a surprise,” Jongdae was watching you carefully. “We wouldn’t ever put you in a situation we felt you wouldn’t enjoy or be comfortable with, you know that right? You trust us?”

You were curious, perhaps they wanted to do something more adventurous since your time with them was running out. You had never turned down anything before now, although, everything had been very mild. Somewhere deep inside of you, you felt as if you should pry and ask what was up. However, you pushed it away and smiled at Jongdae, “I trust you and Minseok.”

He looked happy to hear that and leaned in to kiss you. The second his lips touched yours, all your fears seemed to float away. Jongdae had a way with you, a way of putting you at immediate ease when he touched or kissed you. You realized, it was probably why he was here and not Minseok. It wasn’t that Minseok made you uneasy, Minseok tended to be more intense and use less emotion with you. 

You and Jongdae continued making out. He slowly laid you back on the bed and you pulled away, still not used to things happening without Minseok around. “Now?” You asked him.

He smiled, “Well I could kiss you all day, but I figured I'd move things forward.” He sat up and reached to the side table to grab silk restraints that you recognized. 

“Just promise me you're not doing this to get under Minseok’s skin. He knows you're starting without him? I don't like it when you use me against each other.” You pouted and Jongdae laughed.

“Relax, babe. Minseok is aware I'm here with you. He'll be here soon.” Jongdae kissed you again and slid his empty hand under your back, slowly unzipping your dress. He pulled the material off of your body and tossed it aside; leaving you in your underwear. He moved away from you and slowly lifted your wrist to the edge of the bed where he tied it to the post. He moved to the other, and soon both of your wrists were tied to bed. He got off of the bed and you were surprised that your legs were kept free. 

He smiled as he stood at the foot of the bed and took you in. “You look like a beautiful birthday present that I so desperately want to open.”

You bit your lip and whimpered at his words. “Are you?” You asked him quietly.

He shook his head, “No. This present isn't for me.”

You scrunched your face in confusion but the door to the hotel room opened and Jongdae walked away to greet Minseok. You could hear them speaking lowly too each other, Minseok sounded concerned about something but you couldn't quite make out what it was.

Jongdae walked back into the room with his normal smile, though you could sense tension. “Ready for our surprise, babe?”

You watched him hover in the small hallway, blocking the sight of Minseok. You tried to smile back, anxiety bubbling in your stomach. “I'm ready.”

Jongdae walked to the bed, perching himself on the side of it as you watched Minseok walk in. 

Followed by Baekhyun.

Your brain began to spin a thousand miles a minute. What was Baekhyun doing here? What would he think of you? Did he know you were here? That you were having sex with Jongdae and Minseok? The anxiety blossomed and spread throughout your entire body. “Jongdae.” You spoke his name firmly, but he placed a comforting hand on your bare thigh. 

Baekhyun finally saw you and his jaw dropped. You felt a red hot blush start at your toes and work its way up your body. He blinked once, licking his lips at the sight of you. His movements were slow, almost sluggish. “You're gorgeous,” he spoke, in almost a whisper. A part of you flourished in the compliment from him, but one thing was becoming apparently obvious as he moved.

Baekhyun was drunk.

He stumbled into Minseok’s back and you could see the annoyance on the elder’s face.

Suddenly it was all too much.

“Pudding.”

The word came out of your mouth firm and loud and Minseok and Jondae both turned to you with surprise in their faces.

Jongdae was closest and you said your safe word again. “Pudding, Jongdae.” 

He was up and untying you immediately and you were desperately battling back the panic attack working through your limbs. A thousand thoughts were swimming through your head, but you emptied them. You just needed to get out.

The second your hands were free you jumped off the bed and got your dress on. Minseok and Jongdae stood away from you, watching you carefully as you moved. They didn't try to stop you and you were grateful for that.

You were struggling to zip your dress when Minseok approached you to help. You jumped at his touch and you heard his intake of breath. He wasn't happy. 

He zipped up your dress and put his hands gently on your shoulder to turn you to face him. You hadn't even realized you were crying until he wiped away your tears. He looked distraught at the sight and whispered your name quietly, “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry we didn't think--”

“No. You didn't.” You interrupted. “I trusted you!” You pushed away from him and grabbed your purse and shoes.

Jongdae called your name but you held up a hand to stop him. You couldn't bare to look at Baekhyun and see if he was even following the events in his drunken stupor.

You paused at the door, “don't try to call me.” Was all you got out before rushing out of the hotel. Suddenly you hated how far away you were from home. The train ride seemed to take forever and you were trying hard to look like you weren't about to have a complete breakdown. 

The second you got inside your apartment you got into your pajamas and into bed. You laid there, questioning everything that happened and running the entire scenario through your mind over and over until the sun rose. 

As the morning came, your body finally let you sleep.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 Missed calls, 27 unread messages, 4 voicemails, and a myriad of presents on your doorstep. 
> 
> That’s what it took before you finally agreed to meet with Minseok and Jongdae.

12 Missed calls, 27 unread messages, 4 voicemails, and a myriad of presents on your doorstep. 

That’s what it took before you finally agreed to meet with Minseok and Jongdae in a fairly public location with absolutely no prospect of sex happening between the three of you. 

You never heard from Baekhyun.

You took the time between contacting them to really reflect on everything that had happened between the four of you. You finished the CBX promotions without running into any of them, and moved onto your next promotional contract within the company. The next group you were working with was Red Velvet. You were happy to hear that your time with anyone in EXO was temporarily over. 

You needed time. You needed to sort out your thoughts and you realized that while you had not caught feelings for Minseok or Jongdae; you’d certainly caught them for Baekhyun. You didn’t regret the sex, but you knew you couldn’t continue it. Not when you felt so strongly for one of their members and friends. 

You knew you had to go see them, to finally talk to them and set things straight. If you were honest, you really weren’t mad at them. They went too far, and they tried something that blew up in their face. However, you had never properly expressed your feelings to them and when you spouted out that safe word they stopped instantly. Outside of the incident with Baekhyun; Minseok and Jongdae had always done right by you. 

Minseok and Jongdae rented a room in a fancy restaurant where the three of you could eat and talk privately. It was downtown in a nicer neighborhood and screamed their style. You didn't mind, you knew they'd pay and you were happy to have alone time with them again. Truth was, you’d missed them. Something about their presence in your life always provided you with a renewed energy. It was contagious, the happiness that they carried with them. You definitely missed it.

The second you walked into the room, the two men stood abruptly and bombarded you with apologies.

“We’re so sorry!”

“We weren’t thinking!”

“We really didn’t know--”

“--Guys!” You shushed them, both of them stood staring at you with wide, scared eyes and you gave them a soft smile. “I forgive you.”

Their relief was visible and you found yourself smothered against their chests as they grabbed you for a mess of a group hug. “Thank goodness,” Jongdae whispered.

“We really thought we ruined everything,” Minseok murmured before placing a tentative kiss to your temple.

You took a seat across from them, “Well, actually about that...I don’t want to have sex with you guys anymore. It isn’t because of what happened,” you added, “truthfully, I wasn’t ignoring you for that reason alone. I needed to sort out my emotions and figure some things out. I’m sorry if you thought I hated you. I don’t, not at all.”

They looked at you with reprieve and understanding. 

“That’s okay,” Minseok spoke up and reached across the table to give your hand a squeeze. “Of course you needed time. We were jerks and we shouldn’t have done something so big without asking you first. Truly we are so so sorry.”

Jongdae nodded in agreement, “And… I think we have reached a point where we couldn’t continue this between us either.”

Minseok let go and sat back next to his friend. They gave each other knowing looks before Minseok turned to you again. “No, we realize we like you a lot. We would like to be your friend...without the physical benefits.”

You smiled hearing this, “That would be really great.”

Jongdae gave a cheery grin, “Good! We should get drinks and food now. I’m starving!”

You let them both order for you and the three of you fell into an easy rapport. You’d missed their company, their laughter, and how fun they were to be around. You tried to ignore the elephant in the room and really give them your full attention. You could do this, you could be friends with Minseok and Jongdae and not let your feelings for Baekhyun get in the way.

A few shared bottles of soju later, however, you were feeling warm and much more open. “So I’m working on the new Red Velvet comeback and even on the production team of their new music video.”

“That’s great,” Jongdae told you with a big smile, the two of you were definitely the lightweights of the trio. “You’re so good at your job, you definitely deserve to keep moving forward.”

Minseok hummed in agreement as he shoved another bite of food in his mouth. 

You nodded firmly, “Who knows, maybe I will work with you guys again in the future?”

Minseok smiled at hearing this, “That would be fun! We could introduce you to the rest of our members.”

“They’ll love you!” Jongdae piped up.

At the thought of the other members you frowned, thinking of Baekhyun. The two men across from you seemed to pick up on this. Minseok gave you a sympathetic look. “For what it’s worth...I don’t think he remembers that night.”

“He hasn’t mentioned it at all,” Jongdae followed up. 

Knowing this did bring you a touch of comfort, but not a lot. You were still plagued with the thought of Baekhyun. You still thought about the look of lust in his eyes when he saw you, and the way he called you beautiful. You still thought about the way he’d make you laugh and the crinkle in the corner of his eyes when he smiled. You thought too much about him and he didn’t even remember you. 

You swallowed down the hurt and smiled at Jongdae and Minseok. “It’s for the best,” you told them, sincerely meaning it. Despite the pain, you knew your feelings towards Baekhyun would fade away eventually. You just had to keep pushing forward.  
_____

Things got busy for you after your dinner with Minseok and Jongdae. The promotions with Red Velvet kicked off and you were much more involved in everything this time around. 

“I liked the love triangle idea as the music video concept, and I’ve already discussed this with the company. We’re going to bring in another idol instead of contracting out for an actor for the sake of making things run smoother.” Your supervisor was running the meeting at the front of the room, his notes appearing on the projector behind him as he spoke.

You had barely been listening at all. The concept of the new video wasn’t what was important for you. Despite being more involved, you were still significantly behind the scenes.

“—So we all agreed on Baekhyun from EXO coming in for the video. We feel he can bring in more views and is often seen in a more positive light. Frankly speaking, his popularity can’t do anything but help the promotion of the video.”

You stopped doodling in your notebook, your entire body freezing. You stopped listening to your supervisor completely as your mind began to spin. It was too soon. You were not ready to see him, not this quickly.

“The shooting will start tomorrow, so everyone needs to be on set at 6 am, got it?”

Everyone murmured their agreements and the meeting moved on to the next task at hand, but you had completely zoned out.

Why did it have to be him? Why did it have to be the person who haunted your dreams every night? Baekhyun shouldn’t have buried himself so deep in your heart when you hardly knew him. You couldn’t stop feeling drawn to the man and now, while you were in the middle of trying your best to forget him, he was thrusted back into your life.

Could you get through the entire filming of this music video knowing he was there? You supposed you had to.  
______

Baekhyun had never been more nervous before in entire his life. He’d been in countless music videos at this point, but this one was sending sparks of nerves through his entire body. He felt on edge, not sleeping a wink the night before. 

It was you. You plagued his mind from the moment he met you, but now that you were out of his life? It was as if his brain was unable to focus on anything else. He just wanted to go back in time, tell his past self not to let Jongdae and Minseok bring him into their mess. 

It had ruined everything.

Now he was forced to deal with seeing you mixed along with the rest of the staff on the new music video for Red Velvet. His heart skipped a beat every time he caught a glimpse of you, it felt like his stomach was sitting in his throat. 

There was so much Baekhyun wanted to say to you, but how? How could he even approach you after what had happened? He had been a coward that night. Once you left the room, there was nothing but complete and utter silence. It took Baekhyun all of thirty seconds before he ran into the bathroom and threw up. He’d blown it. He ruined what little chance he had with you. Why had he drank so much? Why had he drank at all? Why did he even come?

Minseok and Jongdae were furious. Not a word had been spoken between the three of them for five days. They never once brought up that evening, and Baekhyun was a little grateful for that. They knew how much they had fucked up, they didn’t necessarily need to discuss it. 

He remembered the day you texted them back. They had been so relieved and scared and buzzed around the dorm in nervous excitement for an entire day before they met you for dinner. Baekhyun had pretended not to notice, just as he pretended not to remember anything from that evening due to his “drunken” behaviour. 

Now he had the chance to see you again. He wasn’t sure how to approach you. Or if you even wanted him to approach you.

Everything was such a mess and it was his own damn fault.

In light of being a coward, he avoided you almost the entire day. Not that it was a difficult thing to do. You worked behind the scenes, he was the scene. You worked with the marketing team, he virtually just did whatever the director told him to do. Especially considering he was merely being featured in his music video and nothing more, he spent a great deal of time in the dressing room by himself.

So really, he’d have to go out of his way to speak to you. 

Unless, of course, you ended up walking into the dressing room he was sitting in alone.

Which was exactly what happened.

When you walked into the room, you saw him and froze. Of all the ironies, ending up in the room alone with you was not what he expected to happen. He blanked. Here you were, finally in front of him, and he had no idea what to say to you.

You both stared at each other for a moment before you lifted your arm full of clothes. “I had to put these away,” you commented.

He nodded, watching you walk to the rack of clothes hanging off to the side and beginning to do what you came to do. Baekhyun’s throat suddenly felt dry, but he had to do something, to say something. He couldn’t let this opportunity just pass by. “It’s nice to see you again.” He practically choked out, having to clear his throat after speaking. Why was he acting like this?

You stopped what you were doing and gave him a polite smile, “It’s nice to see you too, Baekhyun.”

He took a tentative step forward and smiled, a weak attempt to ease the tension. “I was actually hoping I could get the chance to talk to you today.” His confidence grew slightly as you stayed still, not immediately rejecting this conversation he was starting.

“About what?” You asked, hanging up the last jacket you had in your hands.

Baekhyun swallowed hard before taking the plunge. “About that night.” He knew he didn't have to explain which night he was referring to. He watched as your face obviously paled and your eyes widened. For a second he was concerned you were going to pass out and he approached you quickly, “Are you--”

He didn’t get it out, you jerked back away from him and sat down on the couch nearest to you. “That night…” You look up at him, fear in your eyes, “you remember?”

Baekhyun sat on the other side of the couch away from you, trying to give you space. “I do…” He answered you quietly.

You buried your face into your hands and groaned. “Oh my God.” You spoke into your palms, “I’m so embarrassed.” 

Baekhyun was surprised. He assumed you’d be upset at him. Not at all that you would be embarrassed. “What? Why?” He asked you with a confused look.

You sat up and looked at him, equally as confused it seemed. “Really?” You walked in and I was...you remember that? I’m mortified!” You told him.

Baekhyun frowned, “Don’t be, I'm not judging you. I’m actually trying to apologize to you. I’m the one who should be embarrassed. I acted so...I don't usually drink like that.” He wrung his hands together nervously, “I...I really like you. I shouldn’t have let Jongdae and Minseok sweep me up in their craziness. I should have just been honest and admitted I had feelings for you. I’m sorry I was stupid and it ended up hurting you. That’s not okay. I didn’t want to try to talk to you because I felt like I didn’t deserve it. I just...I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me.”

You looked surprised and sat next to him quietly for a few minutes. Clearly trying to gather your thoughts as you sat. “You don’t think differently of me because of that?” You finally asked.

Baekhyun’s jaw dropped, “Of course not!” He answered quickly. “You’re an adult, what you enjoy and do...it’s your choice. Who am I to judge you?” As he spoke Baekhyun watched your eyes fill with tears and his heart fluttered in his chest. “Oh shit, please don’t cry!”

You wiped at your face quickly, “I’m sorry. It’s just...I thought for so long what if you did remember? What if I had disgusted you? And I shouldn’t have cared so much, but I did. Because I like you too, Baekhyun. And you’re just so perfect...and sweet….and--”

He didn’t let you finish, cutting you off by pressing his lips to yours. He heard your breath hitch before he felt you respond. You kissed him back and he was elated. It was everything he had dreamed it would be, the softness of your lips against his and the feeling of having you return the kiss. His imagination had not done you a bit of justice.

When he pulled away he smiled brightly at you. “I've wanted to do that for so long, and I’m an idiot for waiting.”

You laughed and Baekhyun’s heart soared at the sound of it. “Can I have your number?” I’d really like to take you out some time. If you want to, of course.”

You were still smiling as you pulled your phone out of your pocket and handed it to him. “I’d like that a lot.”

Baekhyun couldn’t get the smile off of his face, and he couldn’t wait to take you out for a real date. Something you deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIIIIIIID IT!! Guys!! You have no idea how long I've been working on this and it has been a struggle. This story got a lot of hype and I felt pressure to ending it perfectly. I'm still not convinced I did it, but I am done re-editing this thing and just posting it because fuck it. I am currently in the process of writing an epilogue, so be on the look out for that! I promise that won't take as long as this did lol. Thanks for reading and leaving comments! Seriously, I love hearing from you guys.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't deserve this, you look perfect tonight...

“Baek…” Your boyfriend's lips slid down along your neck and sucked gently at the soft skin. You had to shut your eyes and remember where you were, “Baek, stop.” You pushed him away and he sat up with a pout on his lips.

“What’s wrong?” He asked you, he went to kiss you again, but you pushed him back up.

“This doesn’t feel right. Didn’t you say there were people home?” You were both currently laying in his bed, you on your back and him resting between your legs while he hovered over you. You couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious that Baekhyun was kissing you in a way that almost always led to one thing while some of the members of his group were wondering around his house.

You hadn’t actually had sex with him at his dorm before now. It had been two months of being with him and it had been two of the best months of your entire life. You and Baekhyun fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. You both built each other up, supporting each other’s careers, dreams, and ambitions. You had a lot in common, but not so much that it was boring. You calmed him down and he brought you out of your shell. It was amazing, and you were enjoying every second of being with him. 

He’d always come over to your apartment, or you met him somewhere out in town due to schedule conflicts and it being faster to be together when he just bought a hotel room somewhere in the city. 

He had a couple days off in a row and had invited you to the dorm after you had gotten off of work. He had taken you straight back to his room, but you had heard different people coming in and out of the dorm, it wasn’t exactly the quietest of places.

Especially considering Jongdae and Minseok roomed right next door to him, but you didn’t want to specifically bring that up. Baekhyun was still a little sensitive to the fact that they’d seen you naked more than a few times. None of you made it awkward, but knowing Baekhyun, you knew there was a small part of him that was well aware of that situation.

Baekhyun looked down at you with playful eyes, “So what if they’re home? We can be quiet.” He wiggled a bit between your legs and you bit your lip instinctively at the friction between your legs. 

He smirked knowingly and leaned down to press his lips to your chin. “I know how hard it is for you to be quiet, darling, but think of it as a challenge.” His lips slid up your jaw, landing right below your ear.

You sighed, knowing he would win in the end. You could never deny him, not when he’d learn exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it so quickly. You didn’t want to give into him, but perhaps he needed this. He probably needed the members in his group, two of them specifically, to know that you were his now.

He was a man, after all. Even Baekhyun wasn’t immune to the need to mark his territory.

As he began sucking on your neck, his fingers slipping beneath your skirt and sliding over your skin, you realized you didn’t really mind. As long as he made you feel good in the process, who cared?

You knew it was the hormones talking, but Baekhyun’s fingers were warm as they smoothed over your stomach, teasing your chest and you wanted more. 

You turned your face and Baekhyun’s lips met yours in a heated kiss. Your hands tangled in his hair and kept him close. Sometimes you still couldn’t believe he was yours and you got to kiss him, touch him, spend time with him whenever you wanted. 

Baekhyun pulled away slowly and smiled down at you before sliding his nose along yours and sitting up. You watched him pull of his shirt and toss it aside before reaching down and tugging yours off as well.

With a final glance to his door to assure it was locked, you let go. You allowed him to undress you completely, stopping to kiss and nibble at your skin in a way that send your head into the clouds. It was instant with Baekhyun, like he instinctively knew what your body wanted and craved. Being physical with him had been something you both headed into slowly, and it was well worth the wait. By the time you had sex with him for the first time; it was absolutely perfect.

After that, things between both of you had been simple. Baekhyun wasn’t a complicated person to be with, you just had to know his limits. He had a tendency to keep things inside, but with you it seemed he could let it out easier. With him, you felt safe. You didn’t have to try hard for Baekhyun, he liked you for you. There were no false pretenses, no need to look pretty or act a certain way. You loved each other; and it was lovely.

Baekhyun’s warm fingers caressed your skin softly as he kissed down your stomach, sliding further down the bed before settling between your legs. The first touch of his tongue to your core made your hips jerk off the bed and a whimper skip past your lips. You didn’t have to looked down to see the smirk that had settled over your boyfriend’s lips. He loved driving you crazy like this. 

You felt the palms of his hands as they pressed against your inner thighs, keeping your legs open as his mouth worked at your core. His movements were sure and precise and his fingers dragged slowly down your legs. You knew he was doing it on purpose, bringing his deliciously long fingers closer and closer to your core at an agonizing pace. 

You whined as he pulled away, blowing air at your core with a long breath. You looked down at him with a pout, “Baek...please don’t tease me!” 

He smiled knowingly, “I’m not teasing you, I’m just making it feel even better.”

You huffed and he chuckled lowly at your antics before dipping his tongue back between your legs and you felt one of his fingers prodding at your entrance. He moved slowly, but gave you want you wanted.

A single digit slid inside of you, moving in and out experimentally before pushing inside and curling up against your sensitive walls. You bit your lip, your head falling back to the pillows behind you as your toes curled at the feeling of having his finger and mouth on you together. He switched from flicking his tongue across your clit to sucking on it lightly and a moan slipped past your lips.

Baekhyun hummed happily against your core, but never sped up in his pace. He was always like this, taking his time with you until you were a writhing mess beneath him. You both loved and hated him for it. He moved his mouth away from you, replacing his tongue with his thumb and watching you with blown eyes as your hips bucked up against his hand. 

It was then that you heard it. One of the bedroom doors outside closed and the very distinctive laugh of the one and only Kim Jongdae floating into your ears followed by the low rumble of Minseok’s voice. You knew they were in the room next to Baekhyun’s, but you had been sure they were gone for the night.

You froze, an uneasy feeling washing over you. Memories of the bedroom next door flooding you, you felt Baekhyun stop moving as well. He looked towards the wall next to his bed before glancing up at you. “Everything okay, baby?”

You watched him carefully, was he testing you? Did he know they’d come home tonight? You wouldn’t put it past him. You bit your lip and glanced at the wall and nodded, “I’m fine…” You whispered. 

Baekhyun smiled, “Only fine?” He asked as he slipped another finger inside of you and you gasped at the feeling. 

Your body was overcome with pleasure again, and the uneasiness drifted away and was replaced by a new sensation of wanting him to move those two fingers that sat snugly inside of you. You wanted an orgasm, and the man between your legs would give you an amazing one, this you knew for sure.

He smiled down at you knowingly and your stomach flipped. “What do you want, sweetheart?” He sat still, unmoving, waiting for you to say it.

You sighed, “Baek…” You tried to give him your best pout, “I want your fingers and your mouth, please?”

He must not have expected you to cave so easily, he faltered for a moment before he simply delved right between your legs and gave you what you asked for. His fingers curled inside of you, his wrist beginning to move at a languid pace while his tongue teased around your clit.

He didn’t as slowly as he was before, his pace beginning to quicken as his mouth settled right over your bundle of nerves and sucked. You couldn’t stop yourself from the loud moan that escaped your lips when he switched so suddenly. You bit your lip nervously, listening next door for a second. You weren’t sure how you felt about Jongdae and Minseok hearing you. A part of you liked the thrill of being caught. Another part of you couldn’t help but think of the awkwardness of having been in the same exact position in their room once before.

Baekhyun seemed to be on the end of liking it. The second you made a noise he went harder and faster, his free hand splaying across your lower stomach and keeping you still for him. Your fingers dug into the blankets beneath you as your body chased it’s orgasm. You got to the point of not caring about anything else quickly. The way he was using his fingers inside of you, rubbing against you as his tongue moved over your clit in a way that had you seeing stars.

Your eyes clamped shut as the feeling of euphoria washed over you. You knew you were moaning his name, but you couldn’t stop. Your hands gripped down into the mattress and your legs shook as Baekhyun continued to stimulate you until you finally shot up and pushed him away. “Fuck,” you whispered as he sat up slowly, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand before pressing his lips to yours roughly.

He pushed you back against the bed and you both began to tug his pants down his hips desperately. The second he kicked the material off of his legs he was back between yours and pushing inside of you. 

You were still so sensitive and the feeling of him filling you up almost sent you over the edge all over again. His face fell to your neck, a low groan leaving his lips before they were pressed against your skin and he began to slide in and out of you. 

Your fingers tangled into his hair as you hiked your legs up to his hips, giving him more room to move inside of you. You could hear his breathing next to your ear and his breath sent tingles down your spin. His lips found yours in a sloppy kiss, you moaned against his lips as he continued thrusting in and out of you.

His lips slid down your chin, moving and leaving kisses along your cheeks and up to your ear. “Louder, baby.” He whispered hotly into your ear, “I want them to hear you. Let them know how good I make you feel.”

You whimpered at his words, a part of you not wanting to give into him, another part of you felt tingles down your spine at the thrill of being heard. Baekhyun’s lips found your neck, he began to nibble on your skin and hum lightly. “Please, love? Let me hear the pretty noises you make, hm?”

Baekhyun stopped moving for a moment, stilling his hips and pressing into you as deep as he could. He grinded against you for a moment before you felt a hand slip between your legs. One of his fingers began to circle your clit as he began to slowly thrust once again. 

He was purposefully hitting all of your spots, moving at a speed he knew drove you crazy. His lips continued finding your skin and you could feel his chest pressed against yours. Pure stubbornness was keeping your mouth shut, but as he snapped his hips harder you couldn’t stop the noises that began to escape.

Your body wanted more, you wanted that second orgasm and fuck it, you knew how to get it. You grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up enough to kiss him again before letting your head fall back into the pillow. You moaned out his name, digging your nails into his shoulders as you did so. “Please fuck me, Baek.” You whined out, “I want to cum, please keep going.”

You heard your boyfriend curse under his breath before crashing his lips to yours. He moved faster, giving into your pleas and giving you exactly what you asked him for. His own voice began to sound out, a whining moan pressed against your mouth. His eyes squeezing shut as he began to fight off his own orgasm to get you to yours first.

You stopped kissing him, your brain focused on one thing and soon you felt the burst of pleasure you’d been after. Your entire body buzzed and through your bliss you could hear Baekhyun’s choked moans as he met his own release with you.

He collapsed next to you, both of you panting and laying in the post-orgasmic lull that came with sex. You eventually rolled over into his chest, your body perfectly relaxed against him. The thoughts of Jongdae and Minseok hearing you both were long gone. The only thing that mattered was how warm and safe you felt in Baekhyun’s arms.  
______

You woke up feeling a bit groggy and extremely dehydrated. Baekhyun’s arm was hooked securely around your waist and for a moment you snuggled your back into his chest; enjoying his warmth. However, the need to relieve yourself and get a glass of water overcame the love of morning snuggles.

You got up, putting on your clothes before sneaking out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. You cleaned yourself, trying to not look completely wrecked before going into the kitchen, just in case you ran into some of the members.

As you walked into the kitchen, you did see two people sitting at the kitchen table. You would have wished to run into any other two members of EXO, but it was the only two you didn’t want to see.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Jongdae’s voice was far too loud for the morning and his smile spread from cheek to cheek. 

Minseok looked up from his breakfast and raised an eyebrow at you, “You’re up awfully early….”

You groaned and began searching the cabinets for a glass. You were not awake enough for Minseok and Jongdae’s games and jabs.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Jongdae asked, he was behind you and reaching for a cabinet you hadn’t gotten to and handed you a glass.

Your face heated as the memories of last night flooded through you. You snatched the glass from Jongdae and walked over to the sink to fill it with some water. 

“From the sounds of it, you had quite a good time.” Minseok answered for you. He picked up his mug of coffee, smiling slyly as he sipped it. “Seems our little Baek knows how to entertain.”

You finished filling your cup and drank the water quickly before turning to Minseok with a smile. “He is quite the entertainer.” You told him with a grin.

Minseok snorted and shook his head at you while Jongdae walked back to his seat. He had opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Baekhyun walking into the kitchen. He looked as if he were not quite awake yet, ignoring the two men and walking straight up to you. His arms slid around your waist and he buried his face into your shoulder. 

“You left,” he mumbled into your neck, his breath tickling your skin.

Jongdae and Minseok were watching you both and you lifted a hand and ran your fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. “I was just getting some water.”

He sat up and kissed your cheek before finally acknowledging Jongdae and Minseok’s presence. “Why are you up so early?”

Jongdae gave Baekhyun a playful glare, “Kind of hard to sleep when the room next to us is being so loud.”

Baekhyun gave Jongdae a knowing smirk, “Payback’s a bitch,” he mumbled before heading back off to bed.

Minseok started laughing and Jongdae frowned. You set your cup in the sink and turned back to your two friends with a knowing look. “Maybe don’t go back to your room for awhile.” You teased.

Jongdae’s jaw dropped, but Minseok only laughed harder. 

As you left the kitchen you heard Jongdae scold Minseok for laughing at your antics. “We’ve created a monster…” He mumbled before shoving, what you assumed was Minseok’s breakfast, in his mouth.


End file.
